


Из машины

by Shavambaku



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And so confused, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Multi, Party, Pre-Relationship, Trevor is bisexual, rated for language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shavambaku/pseuds/Shavambaku
Summary: Крэковое модерн!АУ. Тревор приходит на вечеринку в костюме Иисуса и встречает Адриана. В костюме Иисуса.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Из машины

**Author's Note:**

> Задумывалось как чистый крэк, но что вышло, то вышло. Идея основана на сценах драки Тревора в трактире и с Алукардом.
> 
> \- Who are you?  
> \- Jesus of Nazareth. 
> 
> \- Tell it to your floating vampire Jesus.
> 
> оба такие Иисусы, лол
> 
> Негласно все учатся в универах/колледже.

Тревор ещё ни разу не видел настолько дерьмовых костюмов на Хэллоуин. Тысячи плащей с капюшонами — как же, мать вашу, оригинально, только в октябре, во всех дешёвых магазинчиках города. Целые ряды убогих масок из «Крика». Накладные зелёные пальцы прямиком из младшей школы: о, как же сильно визжала Элис, когда Тревор подкинул мизинец ей в сок. Пластиковые клыки, которые, честно говоря, скорее напоминали о расширителях рта из порно, чем о вампирах. Кто в здравом уме покупал это? Кто в здравом уме шил это? Кто в здравом уме добровольно надевал это на себя?  
То ли дело Тревор.  
— ТРЕВОР, — сказал Грант. Грант был явно пьян и приближался неотвратимо, как профессор Пиггет в дурном настроении. — ТРЕВОР БЕЛЬМОНТ.  
— Для тебя Иисус, — ответил Тревор.  
— КТО В ЗДРАВОМ УМЕ НАРЯЖАЕТСЯ ИИСУСОМ НА ХЭЛЛОУИН, ТРЕВОР?  
— Только сам Иисус из Назарета, поверь мне.  
— ОХ, КАКИЕ ЖЕ МЫ СЕГОДНЯ ЕБ…  
Гранта оттеснила толпа молоденьких ведьмочек, и Тревор сбежал на второй этаж. Пришлось на лестнице приподнимать хламиду, сделанную всего лишь из отреза грубого льна и веревки в качестве пояса. Терновый венец Тревор наспех гнул из медной проволоки в гараже. Ясно, лаконично и стильно. Лучше смотрелся бы только крест сзади.  
Из-за Гранта Тревор не успел оценить местный пунш. На втором этаже были только закрытые спальни, пустая комната с тренажерами и лесенка на чердак — на ступенке стояла непочатая бутылка пива, которую Тревор тут же присвоил для благих дел. Симпатичные квадратные часы на стене тикали только половину двенадцатого, и Тревор присвистнул, открывая пиво: волшебная ночь только началась.  
К часу прибыло больше гостей. Хозяин дома, очкастый оборотень в футболке, всё бегал вокруг и выл на луну фальцетом, пока нечисть всякого рода и толка выбиралась из машин. Демоны, привидения, ведьмы и вампиры визжали от восторга и проливали шипучее пиво на газон.  
Тревор махнул бутылкой.  
— Кстати, как его?..  
— Это Джейк с инженерного факультета, — зевнув, сообщила Сифа.  
Из-за того, что Сифа пришла без костюма, её заставили выпить три бокала пунша, что она и сделала. Ей было плевать. Впервые за месяц работы над проектом она выбралась из комнаты, наконец-то пила и ела, как нормальный человек. В белом платье Сифа была похожа на ангела, но Тревор ей такое не сказал, вместо этого поворчав и украв поднос с сэндвичами с кухни. Сифа нашла им место на террасе, где они и устроились с едой и выпивкой.  
— Удивлена, что ты Иисус. По мне, так в тебе ничего святого нет.  
— Только за подработку у Кармиллы я должен быть возведен в сан святого, — фыркнул Тревор.  
Сифа сочувственно замычала, жуя сэндвич. Луна поднималась всё выше. Во дворе уже шло настоящее веселье, а Тревор всё смотрел и чувствовал усталость. Что он здесь делает? Глупый вопрос, он кормит Сифу. Что он делает завтра? Плохой вопрос, нельзя задумываться о жизни, будучи пьяным.  
— Знаешь, что Кармилла… — начал он, но увидел, что Сифа смотрит куда-то направо, и нахмурился.  
С правой стороны через сад шёл Иисус.  
Тревор разинул рот.  
 _Белые одежды его словно излучало сияние во тьме. Светлыми были его кудри, белой волной обрамляющие шею — столп мрамора над плечами. В руке его была бутылка из-под воды, наполненная вином._  
Иисус шёл и разговаривал по телефону.  
— _Мам,_ — терпеливо говорил Иисус, поднимаясь на террасу, — _я не смогу в пятницу. Нет, в субботу тоже._  
Ярко-синие шлёпки нового Иисуса зашлепали по дощатому полу, и Тревор как дурак смотрел на них, пока Иисус не подошёл вплотную.  
— _Во вторник. И ложись спать, пожалуйста,_ — сказал Иисус, глядя на них в упор. — _Пока._  
Сунув телефон в карман, он выдержал паузу, прежде чем осенить их крестным знамением и строго произнести:  
— _Во имя Отца, Сына и Святого Духа._  
— Блядь, — мрачно добавил Тревор.  
— Весёлого Хэллоуина, — подытожила Сифа.

### 

*******

Иисуса звали Адриан, и он забыл о терновом венце.  
— Я знал, что что-то забыл, — не особо расстроенно сказал он. Они втроём валялись на подушках в комнате с тренажерами, потягивали пунш с пивом и принесенное Адрианом вино. — Просто не мог вспомнить, что именно. Я вообще забыл о Хэллоуине и придумал костюм Иисуса час назад. Мой отец сказал, я выгляжу как идиот.  
Сифа и Тревор хором опровергли мнение отца и выпили за идиотов.  
Как оказалось, Адриан учился на хирурга в другом городе. Здесь жила его мать, и он приезжал на каникулы. Раньше они жили в Нью-Йорке, но когда Адриан поступил в колледж, родители сильно поссорились, и мать уехала сюда, а отец с тех пор пустился в командировки по работе, иногда приезжая сюда. Нет, они помирились, но…  
— Но они часто напрягаются на работе и не могут вместе долго… — уже основательно пьяный, Адриан защелкал пальцами, подбирая слово. Потолок над ними был почти сизый от дыма: Сифа объявила, что намерена иронично курить в комнате для тренировок. Снизу доносились грохот музыки, крики и нестройное пение. Тревор не хотел спускаться. Только лежать на подушках в хламиде и разговаривать со святыми людьми. Сизый потолок иногда крутился, как бутылка в руках ведущего игры, указывая: Сифа лежала справа, Адриан — слева.  
— Куда пойдем завтра? — спросил Тревор. Ему нужно было знать, что завтра он куда-то с ними пойдет.  
— В лес, — предложил Адриан.  
Тревор чуть не сказал «да», но вовремя прикусил язык. Предложи это кто угодно, Грант, Саймон или хозяин-оборотень в футболке, Тревор бы только фыркнул и заявил, что ему не пять лет для прогулки в лесу. Тревор понял это сквозь танцующий потолок.  
— Нам не пять лет для прогулки в лесу, — невнятно сказал он, но Сифа уже кивнула.  
— В лес. — Она села на полу и допила пиво на донышке бутылки. — Жаль, что мы не познакомились с тобой раньше, Адриан.  
Тот не ответил, а Тревор запоздало вспомнил, что на вечеринку Адриан пришёл один.  
— Кого ты здесь знаешь, кроме нас? — спросил он.  
Адриан растерянно почесал висок, собираясь ответить, как дверь распахнулась и клубы дыма задрожали от голоса Гранта.  
— АДРИАН, МИЛЫЙ, КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ С НИМИ, С ЭТИМИ ЗАДРОТАМИ.  
В трубном гласе Гранта и смехе Сифы Тревор не услышал Адриана.  
— МИЛЫЙ, МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ С ВЫСОКОЙ КОЛОКОЛЬНИ. ВЫ ВСЕ СПУСКАЙТЕСЬ, ИНАЧЕ ДЖЕК… ДЖЕД… ХУЙ В ФУТБОЛКЕ, РУКОВОДИТЕЛЬ ВСЕЙ ЭТОЙ ХУЙНИ, ЗАСТАВИТ ВАС ТАНЦЕВАТЬ ГОЛЫМИ.  
С помощью Гранта Сифа поднялась с подушки и уходя захватила с собой бокал пунша.  
— Быстрее, — заплетающимся языком добавила она, удаляясь под руку с Грантом. Тот свирепо округлил глаза.  
— Не наебнись с лестницы, — посоветовал ему Тревор.  
Адриан сел на полу и критически посмотрел на грубый лён.  
— Ты хотел быть Иисусом или нечаянно нашёл такое старое платье?  
— Сам его сделал, — фыркнул Тревор.  
— Ты больше похож на бродягу, чем на Иисуса.  
— Иисус и был бродягой какое-то время, — подумав, Тревор смутно показал жестами. — Ну, бродил. По пустыне.  
— Интересно, — протянул Адриан.  
Тревор хотел спросить, кто его отец, но опустил взгляд и пьяно ухмыльнулся.  
— А какой же ты Иисус в синих шлепанцах?  
Взглянув на ноги, Адриан будто смутился, но всё же ответил:  
— Летающий. Блядь, ходящий… Короче, который ходил по воде.  
Когда Тревор прекратил смеяться, он снял с себя терновый венец.  
— Надень, Иисусе. А я спать хочу. Я слишком стар для хрени внизу.  
Адриан что-то ответил, надел венец и ушёл. Собрав вокруг себя подушки, Тревор устроился поудобнее у беговой дорожки и закрыл глаза.  
— А ТЕПЕРЬ РАЗЫГРЫВАЮТСЯ СИНИЕ ШЛЁПКИ ИИСУСА. КТО ЖЕ ЗАБЕРЁТ ПРИЗ?  
В истошном вое и аплодисментах внизу он снова не услышал Адриана.  
Подумав ровно шесть секунд, Тревор с руганью поднялся.


End file.
